


The way you wore (my t-shirt)

by LaserFocus



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, SEAL Team Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserFocus/pseuds/LaserFocus
Summary: Clay is dragged to a nightclub by a friend and while there he finds himself a hot blonde.
Relationships: Clay Spenser/Emma Hayes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	The way you wore (my t-shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of SEAL Team Week and the prompt was Clay or Trapped. I used the first one because well... I couldn't get this song (Thomas Rhett - T-shirt) out of my head.

”One more, please.” Clay said, holding up a finger to the closest guy of the 4 who was manning the bar.

The bartender nodded and soon enough Clay had a cold bottle in his hand so he turned around on his bar stool so that he could look out at the club.

This wasn’t normally his scene, he preferred going to The Bulkhead with the guys, having a couple of beers and shoot the shit, but his friend Christian, whom he’d met during BUD/S, was in town and he’d insisted that they needed to spend their night at Black Light, a new nightclub that had opened just the other week.

Clay took a long drink from his fourth beer of the night and then tried to locate Christian in the hustle and bustle. His friend had disappeared on to the dance floor just moments after they’d gotten their first beers and since then Clay had been on his own by the bar.

It wasn’t like he’d lacked potential dance partners or wasn’t being hit on as he sat by the bar all by his lonesome, but he just wasn’t feeling it tonight. He’d agreed to Black Light so that he and Christian could catch up but this wasn’t that. So he was simply gonna finish off his beer and then call it a night, Chris or no Chris.

When the flashing lights started to hurt his eyes he turned back to the bar and watched as the bartenders worked. Some of them really made bartending look like an art.

“Have you even left this chair tonight, bud?”

Clay glanced to his left and found Christian looking at him with an amused grin.

“Nope. Told you, this isn’t my scene.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

“Pretty girls in short skirts aren’t your thing? Did your last girl have you neutered?” 

“I meant the bad music, flashing lights, and large crowd, Slick.” Clay said with a roll of his eyes.

When Chris didn’t reply Clay turned his head towards him, only to find his friends eyes locked on something out on the dance floor.

“Dude, your eyes belong in your head, not on the floor. What the hell are you even looking at?”

“The two hottest girls in this place, man. Look, look, look!”

With a sigh Clay swiveled his chair around and followed his friends gaze over to a blond and a brunette dancing with each other. Sure they looked great but Clay preferred faces to bodies (ok, depending on what he was after, but you know…) and neither girl was turned in his direction so he just shrugged and swiveled back to face the bar.

“Yeah, good looking girls I guess.”

“You GUESS?! Do you see the brunettes… assets?!”

“Seriously, dude?” Clay asked, looking at his friend with furrowed brows. “You can look all you want but don’t drag me into this.”

“Party pooper.” Christian said before he downed his drink and headed back towards the dance floor, back towards the girls.

Clay shook his head as he watched his friend slide in behind the brunette and put his hands on her hips. Sure the brunette was good looking but it was her blonde friend who had all the rhythm and frankly, looked stunning. Not many girls could pull off the sparkly dress she was wearing.

Looking away from the scene on the dance floor Clay emptied his beer and then got the attention from the bartender again.

“Can I have a shot of Jäger?”

The man behind the bar nodded, pulled out a shot glass and filled it up with the amber colored liqueur.

“Thanks.” Clay mumbled and then downed the shot without much preamble.

* * *

Another 2 shots and a beer later Clay was unsure as to why he was still at the bar… wasn’t he supposed to leave three shots and a beer ago? But he now had a decent buzz going and he enjoyed people watching. It was something he’d made in to an art form as a child, what with living in a country where he didn’t understand the languages, and now served him very well in his chosen profession.

Scanning the crowd he cringed at a guy making a pass at a girl who was obviously dancing with her girlfriend. As in partner, not friend. And then he grinned as he saw the guys friends laugh themselves silly as the guy struck out.

When his eyes caught on Christian, he groaned. Christian was still dancing with the brunette and when he saw Clay looking at them he gestured at him to join them.

Clay sighed, finished off what was left in his bottle and made his way over to his friend and the girl. As he joined them on the dance floor he had no choice but to join in the dancing so he started to move in time with the music.

“Nice of you to join us! Got tired of sitting on your ass?” Christian shouted loud enough to be hear above the music.

“More like tired of watching you try to dance your off-beat ass off. Dude, you have no rhythm.”

Christian smirked and moved closer to the girl in front of him.

“Hannah here doesn’t seem to have any complaints.”

Clay glanced down at the girl, whose face he still couldn’t make out since her hair kept swinging in her face, and the focused back on his friend.

“Yeah well, can’t blame a girl for a lapse in judgment every now and then.”

“Oh screw you.” Christian said and elbowed Clay in the side.

They both laughed and Clay glanced around. If he was going to dance he would really like the brunette’s (Hannah, he reminded himself) blonde friend to join in too.

Christian, always way too perceptive for Clay’s taste, smirked at him.

“Over by the bar, dude.”

Clay mock glared at his friend before dancing his way to the opposite side of the couple so that he could see the bar area and the people standing by it.

His eyes immediately located the blonde in the magnificent dress and before he could make the conscious decision to walk over there, his feet had already started the journey and all the way over to the bar he could hear Christian laugh behind his back.

As he reached the bar, the place beside the blond was vacated and Clay instantly took it. Leaning on the bar top he shifted his body towards the blond and let his eyes sweep over her body before leaning his head down so that he could talk without having to scream over the music.

“So, seems as if our friends really hit it off… can I offer myself up as a replacement?”

“I don’t know Clay, can you?” the girl asked and then turned her head so that he could see her face.

Clay took a step back as the girl used his name and when she turned her face to him he was sure his mouth hit the ground in surprise.

“Emma?” he asked slowly, not really believing what his eyes were seeing.

“The one and only.”

Closing his mouth with a click Clay just stared at her for a moment. How was it that this beautiful woman he’d been keeping his eye on this evening was his boss’s daughter? His ADULT daughter but still, this was Jason Hayes’ daughter. Was she even old enough to be in the club?

“What…do you…I mean are you…does he… huh?” Clay stammered out, not actually getting any of the questions he wanted to ask out.

Emma’s eyes glittered with poorly disguised laughter as she watched him stumble over simple words.

“I’m home for spring break, no I don’t have a fake ID – I turned 21 three weeks ago and I don’t need dad’s permission to do anything.”

With a shake of his head Clay finally snapped back in to himself and did what he should’ve done the moment he realized who the woman next to him was; he pulled her into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you, Em!” he said as he hugged her close and let himself take a deep breath to let the scent of her settle inside of him.

“You too.” Emma said, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before pulling back. “I don’t think I’ve seen you since… Christmas my freshman year, right?”

“Yeah… which is probably why you being here stunned me.” Clay said with a smile as his eyes once more travel up and down her body. Damn if she didn’t get even more stunning during the past 3 years.

“Let me buy you another drink?” he asked when his eyes finally returned to hers and was met by a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Sure.” Emma nodded and turned back to the bar.

Clay stepped up beside her again and let his arm settle behind her in as he got the attention of the bartender and when Emma looked up at him from her place beside him but he pretended not to notice it as he ordered their drinks.

* * *

His head was still spinning when he opened his eyes. The light shining in through his blinds told him it was morning but that was also all it told him. Turning his head to the pillow next to him he frowned. He could’ve sworn he’d had company last night…

The sound of water running made his head snap towards the closed bathroom door and then his eyes drifted towards the sparkly dress on his bedroom floor. Ok, so he did have company.

The click of the lock being turned to open had his eyes back on the door and as it opened Clay felt as if someone had sucked all the air out of the room. Emma Hayes. With messed up hair. Wearing only his t-shirt.

She met his eyes and the blush that instantly appeared on her cheeks made the smile on his face widen.

“Good morning.” she mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed but still very confident as she kept their eyes locked.

“You sure look good in my t-shirt.” left his mouth before he could utter the correct response (good morning, beautiful).

Emma glanced down at the shirt and then back over at him.

“I hope you don’t mind? I think we – and by ‘we’ I mean you – ruined my dress.”

Clay shook his head. “As I said, you look good in it. Probably way better than I ever have.”

A laugh escaped Emma as she rolled her eyes.

“So… do you want me to leave or…” she asked hesitantly as her laugher died down.

“NO!” he interrupted before she could finish. “Please don’t. Let’s have breakfast and catch up?”

A beautiful smile settled on Emma’s lips.

“Ok… why don’t I go see what’s in your fridge and see what I can scramble together while you get up?”

“Sounds good. There should be some eggs and milk in there but I have no idea what else.”

Emma nodded.

“I’ll figure something out.” she said before turning around and disappearing out of the bedroom.

Clay let himself fall back against the headboard with a sigh and as his eyes fell closed he was greeted with a rush of memories from the night before.

He’d bought her a drink and they talked about absolutely everything and nothing at the same time. Then Christian and Hannah (how had he not realized that his friend was dancing with Hannah Seaver?!) had dragged the two of them out on the dance floor where Clay had ended up pretty much grinding himself against Emma as they danced.

When the song had slowed down the grinding had turned in to kissing and next thing he knew they had been in a taxi headed for his place. As they entered his building they’d been wrapped around each other, kissing and touching like there was no tomorrow and he was pretty sure one of his neighbors had told them to keep it down…

He had somehow managed to get them inside his apartment and after that... Emma’s dress and his shirt had met their ends, shoes had been going all over the place and, Clay opened his eyes and looked around, yup - his jeans was hanging from the ceiling light fixture.

Shaking his head as he laughed to himself, Clay heaved himself up from the bed. He needed to get dressed because he had a stunning woman making him breakfast dressed in only his t-shirt and he really wanted that shirt to end up next to her dress…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in no way connected to the other Clay and Emma fics I've written.


End file.
